


The Art of Persistence

by osco_blue_fairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osco_blue_fairy/pseuds/osco_blue_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Unrequited love is a bitch, but I, Alfred F Jones, am nothing if not persistent and I've got a plan to show Arthur Kirkland just how perfect we are for each other.  The only problem?  Antonio Carriedo. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>    Done for the wonderful [](http://phox99.livejournal.com/profile)[ **phox99**](http://phox99.livejournal.com/) over on the USUK Love Party .  The prompt was Bad-Break up with USUK in the fall-out, but not as a rebound and US in unrequited love. 

**_  
The Art of Persistence_ **

**__**

 

Let me just begin by saying that unrequited love is completely and totally the worst thing to go through, ever, period, end of story.Worse than chicken-pox, acne, or being de-panted in the middle of a school rally because your jerk of a best friend will think it funny to have the new freshmen soccer star (because I was awesome even then) embarrassed on a global scale.Stupid Gilbert.But anyway, it’s even worse than getting rejected because at least then you know where you stand and can move on and not stuck in limbo with possibly the crankiest eighteen year old in known existence who just happens to be dating a total loser and holds your heart without even knowing it.And, to top it off, if you’re rejected you certainly wouldn’t have to deal to the gut-wrenching pain you get from having your true love, who thinks he’s only your other ‘best friend,’ come to you whenever he needs to talk, aka yell, about his relationships.

Maybe that was a little melodra-whatits but whatever, it’s a true story and it’s all about me, Alfred F. Jones and the love of my life, Arthur Kirkland, student body president, currently sucking face with one Antonio Carriedo, leaving me to brood in the background while I secretly plot Antonio’s demise (he’s totally the Lex Luther to my Superman, just with more hair) and how to whisk my Iggy away.But maybe I should back track just a little to explain just HOW we got here, me pining and plotting the destruction of a supposed friend and teammate while I deal with loving the most difficult person in HetaliaAcademy…possibly the whole city.

It all began when I was eight and trying to convince my younger brother Mattie that I in fact could fly like Superman since I’d dunked myself in a weird mixture of different shampoos and our mom’s perfumes I’d made in our bathtub and insisted that had to be just as good as any old vat of radioactive goo.We were on the roof and I was determined to jump off and show him how I could fly (to this day, not really sure HOW we ended up on the roof…after one too many games with my alien friend Tony, who was NOT imaginary, I thought our parents had child-proofed all the windows), with my cape and everything, when I heard _him_.

“Oi, what the heck are you doing?!You’re going to hurt yourself!”

I looked down into wide, disbelieving green eyes under some pretty thick eyebrows (they were big even then, though Arthur denies it) and found my Lois Lane.True he didn’t look a thing like Lois Lane and I was too young to really get what Lois Lane was to Superman, but he seemed better at being bossy than Mattie and I always wanted to meet new friends.I did get down, deciding I was going to impress my new friend with my awesome new flying skills, and one broken leg, a bump to the head and two hysterical parents later, he was signing my cast and muttering how stupid I was but still stayed over to play Mario Brothers with me.

And there began my horrible and terrible downfall into being in love with Arthur Kirkland, though Mattie says it’s impossible it began when I was eight but he doesn’t get it—me jumping off that roof and him running down the street to get his parents to call the ambulance cemented us together and now here I am, still unable to walk away because the stupid kid in my head wants his Lois Lane back.He wants Arthur to smile at me, like he did when he was only nine years old and trying to keep a screaming, in pain idiot who jumped off his own roof calm and told me that even though I’m an idiot, it was incredibly brave of me to jump off the roof.I admit, I kinda want that too, it’s not just the inner-eight year old, but I really want a lot more than for Arthur to just smile at me (though I’d definitely take that…usually I just get his exasperated glare, which isn’t nearly as intimidating as he likes to think so but don’t tell him that).

Anyway, still side-tracking, the point of that story is that we’ve been hooked together since we were kids, fate I tell you, and me falling for him was completely inevitable…and HIM falling for ME should’ve been and I’m determined to make him see that!We’ve been friends for years, we came Out to each other first, had our first drunk experience together, had our first friend ‘break-up’ with each other in middle school (we became friends again when I started high school…LONG story), shared our first kiss together because we wanted to know what it felt like…and a lot of other firsts I can’t think of at the moment since the whole kiss thing always hangs me up.We were eleven and curious and it was possibly the best day of my life (it’s hard to decide between that and that whole weekend me, my dad, and Mattie spent at Comic-con when they were showing stuff from the new Captain America movie).

And I’m great for him; we’re great for each other.I get him to lighten up, he keeps me from doing incredibly stupid stuff (though I still think he was overreacting about the whole fire in the Chem lab, it was a scientific experiment and totally under control), I’m friendly and outgoing, he’s snappish and always got his nose in some smelly old book, I’m not put off by his temper and he lets me drag him off to every sci-fi movie and expo that passes through our city.It’s like a perfect fit, but he’s blind and apparently can’t see it because he’s always dating someone else who’s not the right fit, and I have to put up with it.Well no more!I decided at the beginning of this year, my junior year and his senior, that this is my last chance to get him before he goes off to college and I plan to make it count.

There’s only one problem…Antonio. Hence, where I am today, sitting next to Arthur in the library (after school you know, when I could be at home playing that new car game Mattie picked up last week but sucks at…the lengths I go to for him), trying to think of a way I can point out how much more awesome I am than Antonio and to get him to swoon into my arms, and hating every second of unrequited love.Problem is I can’t just blurt out all the reasons I’m better because, first off, it would take too long and second, I think Arthur will just think I’m kidding around or something.

Also, I can’t very well break them up since I’d feel horrible about it and Arthur would blame me and yell at me, even though I’d be doing it FOR him, and even though Antonio is my nemesis, he’s a decent goalie and we have a real chance at state this year so I can’t like, off him or anything. Plus, that’s not very heroic, all under-handed and sneaky-like…too much like a villain.But, I’m started to get a little bit worried since they’ve been dating for months and soccer season is almost over, which means I have less than 4 months to confess my undying devotion.But it’s all right, I work good under pressure, all heroes do; it’s like a requirement.

“Alfred?Alfred are you even listening to me?”I blinked several times and look down at Arthur, who is scowling up at me, expression annoyed, his default expression.I smiled brightly and tilt my glasses back up my nose knowing that it was always best to be honest with Arthur; he has a weird talent for always knowing when I’m lying.

“Nope, not even a little!”

Arthur’s scowl deepened and he slapped my leg with the back of his hand.“Insufferable brat.And get down from there; you’re not supposed to be sitting on the desks like that!”

I made a face at him, long since immune to his insults, but slid down into a chair beside him anyways.“Relax, it’s not like I’m going to leave an imprint.Now what were you saying?”

Arthur’s scowl remained but it softened slightly into an expression I knew all too well: frustration.But it was only half directed toward me because he was looking at the ground; I felt my heart swell in hope at that expression, has terrible as that sounds.But hey, desperate times and all that; I’d take whatever opening I could get to show him how great I was for boyfriend material.

“It’s nothing.”

“Well, it’s obviously not ‘nothing’ if you’re all mopey.Come on, Iggy, I promise I’ll listen this time!”

“Quit calling me _that_ God-awful name, you twat!”

You’re probably wondering why I call Arthur ‘Iggy’ when it has absolutely nothing to do with his name.All I’m gonna say is that Arthur, for as much a fuddy-duddy he pretends to be, has a really impressive collection of punk rock at home and posters of Iggy Pop all on his wall.He once claimed that he was a God of punk rock and nearly gave me a black-eye when I said he looked too old to be a rock star; he even dressed up as him for one Halloween.I called him Iggy-lover, he tried to give me another black-eye, and after that I just started calling him Iggy.And even though he says he hates being called it, I know he likes it; I like to think it reminds him that even though he’s ‘president’ and all it doesn’t mean he has to act like a complete old-man when he’s still a kid.Besides, I’m too awesome to give bad nicknames.

“Tell me!Come on, I stayed behind after school today to help you with those stupid Spring Fling flyers, you owe me!”

Arthur glared for another second before he crumpled and he leaned back in his chair, tapping his pen against his notebook and blowing out a sigh.I really shouldn’t think of Arthur and blowing in the same sentence…those internet videos gave me way too much to imagine.I also shouldn’t think of how cute he looks with his hair slightly messy (he pulls on it a lot, nervous habit or something), his blue jacket open and his tie loose around his neck and how much his slightly despondent expression makes me want to snuggle him (I’m pretty sure I’d get punched for that but it’d be worth it).

“Arthur…?”

“It’s Antonio.”I do a mental happy dance and give myself a small high-five before giving him my full attention.“He’s just—Christ, he makes me want to punch him sometimes.Is it so hard to show up for a student council meeting when I ask him too, or when he doesn’t come, for him to show up promptly to give me a ride home after he promised?No, it shouldn’t be, and yet he makes a fucking spectacle out of each and every thing I ask of him, even it’s as simple as tucking in his damn shirt!Daft moron.”

Oh, and if I didn’t mention it earlier, Arthur’s English (always quick to remind me that he’s English, not British—I feel bad for the people who don’t know that there IS a difference when they meet him) and so he’s got a sweet accent that makes him sound even cuter and smarter than normal.HetaliaAcademy is ultra-swanky and has students attend from all over the world, which is cool and all but annoying with all the different languages floating around.Hard to keep up with gossip when half if it is in Chinese (why do all those Asian kids speak Chinese?).Anyway, not the point and we need to focus on Arthur because this just might be my chance!

“Have you talked to him at all?”Caring and supportive, yes, that’s a good way to go; see Arthur, I’m way more willing to hear you bitch at me than stupid old Antonio.“I mean, he is kinda flaky.Maybe he just forgot or something.”

Arthur snorted in agreement.I gave myself a mental thumbs up; managed to insult Antonio and not getting hit for it, point to me! “I would…if I could pin the bloody prat down.Between his football practices and my student council responsibilities, we hardly see each other lately.”

“Well, we still manage to hang out and I’ve got soccer AND science club.”Take that, Antonio!“I mean, is he really _that_ busy?”

Arthur looked at me with a strange expression after I asked, one that makes me feel lighter and happy, but kind of scared (only a little though) all at the same time; I know I said the right thing.I feel sorta bad going behind Antonio’s back like this, because I guess he’s a nice guy and all, but I know in my bones that he’s not what Arthur needs.Because that’s me, Alfred F Jones, and it’s about time someone other than me, Mattie and Gilbert figure that out.“I-I suppose you do have a decent point, Alfred.He can’t possibly be occupied all hours of the day.”

I give him my most winning smile and nodded, helping him gather up the hundreds of flyers I helped him put together before we made our way out of the library.He’s too busy grumbling about how lazy and what, I quote, ‘an incompetent group of buffoons,’ the rest of the student council board was and how none of them take their responsibilities seriously to notice how close I’m walking next to him.That kind of sneakiness is all right, it’s like righteous sneakiness; it’s all for a good cause.He glanced up at me and uttered a quiet thank you for helping him; if we were dating, I’d totally kiss him right now, but as we’re not, I settle for another big smile that gets a smirk out of him.

Our arms kept brushing against each other as we walked out to my car, and while I was secretly thrilled at our quiet ‘moment’ while he mulled over how lame Antonio is, the mood was ruined when Francis Bonnefoy passed by us with the drama club, his arm draped over Angelique* and a leer directed towards me and Iggy.Arthur growled, as in actually growled like a wolf growls, and threw the Frenchmen a glare (which, if he had super powers of the mind, would probably roast Francis alive), cursing under his breath about stupid, perverted frogs.I, on the other hand tried very hard not to pay attention to Francis, who in addition to being an overall jerk, also happens to know how I feel about Arthur (he was always so kind to throw that in my face when they were dating) and I really, _really,_ don’t want to give him an excuse to embarrass me in public.

Luckily, Angelique tugged Francis away before Arthur decided that glaring wasn’t enough for his anger and real blood was shed, leaving me with a ruined moment and a grouchy Arthur.I swear if Mattie wasn’t friends with Francis, I’d make his life hell, the jerk.

Something else you should know about Arthur Kirkland and how he makes me miserable in my pining for him: he always, ALWAYS, dates the biggest dickheads he can find. Almost like it’s his mission in life to date every jerk on campus who happens to be gay (which there seem to be a lot of at our school…weird).First, there was Søren, who spent most of his time walking around with that axe thing he made in welding and threatening to ‘invade’ people with it.Then there was William, who showed up to school drunk way too often.Then he made his way through practically the entire metal shop class because he’d been into ‘piercings’ in a matter of months…Gilbert called those his pirate years between the two of us because he plundered and stole a lot of ‘booty’ (sometimes, I wonder why I’m friends with Gilbert when his sole goal in life seems to make mine miserable...well, mine and Elizaveta’s anyway).Then there was Francis…which turned into a huge disaster because the two practically killed each other (and killed my eyes when they would ‘make-up’…yuck) on a daily basis.And now Antonio, who’s so flaky I wonder if he even knows he’s dating the single most awesome person in school after me.

There’s another reason why we’d be perfect together, I’m not a jerk, therefore already way better than all his past choices.I don’t want to change him, don’t want to parade him around like some sort of conquest, heck, I don’t even want him to stop insulting me…I just want him.Sappy, I know, but that’s the truth.He’d probably blush and stutter if I told him that; he gets embarrassed really easily and doesn’t really get how cool he is and why someone awesome, like me, would want him.I think that just makes him more adorable (though I’d NEVER tell him that…I like my organs where they are and he gets so touchy over stupid stuff) and makes me want to prove to him how amazing we could be.If he’d stop being so dumb about us, that is, and would actually see me…he definitely is making me work for him.He’s gonna owe me like, millions of hours of cuddling to make up for this.

“Stupid git, don’t know how Angelique stands that bloody prick,” Arthur grumbled.

I shrugged and helped load the flyers into the back seat of my truck.“Maybe she just knows how to handle him.You know, like me being able to handle your crankiness!”

Arthur made a noise and rolled his eyes before he got into the cab, slamming the door shut.“Or perhaps like my willingness to put up with your complete obnoxious tendencies and idiocy on a daily basis.”

I laugh and start up the truck, giving him a wide smile.“You know I’m awesome, don’t lie Iggy.”

“Don’t call me that, git,” he replied.Arthur gave me a small, honest smile before launching into his most current problems with the rest of the student council and gave lots of examples how they were all, I quote, “lazy, inept fools who wouldn’t know what hard work was if it kicked them in the arse” as I drove him home.I just smiled and made agreeing noises, keeping in mind that smile he always saved just for me.Tomorrow was a new day and I’d have even more chances to show him how awesome we’d be together.Until then, I’d just have to settle for that smile and the feel of his arm brushing mine; I told ya, unrequited love is awful, isn’t it?

 


	2. Chapter 2

*****

****

It’s funny how quickly life can change sometimes, especially in high school.One day, you’re the king of the school and can do no wrong and the next everybody hates you for no better reason then for dropping a football or something (poor, poor Ivan…not really, I hate that guy).The next Monday was kinda like that, where everything that I thought I’d known and was ready for pretty much blew up in my face.

I didn’t see Arthur that whole weekend after Friday, mostly due to the fact my dad wanted to take me and Mattie out camping out of the blue that weekend (not the first time he’s done this; Dad likes surprises like that…and camping, he really likes camping) and we got back too late on Sunday.Not that I didn’t try to call him that night, but it was kinda late for him (he always goes to bed by 11, even on the weekends) and I didn’t want to wake him up.He can be a grouchy bear if you disturb his ‘beauty’ sleep.I didn’t think much of it since I didn’t want to seem to clingy, because Arthur likes having his space and alone-time (which is NOT a euph-whatever for anything…at least, I don’t think it is…ok, thoughts going in the wrong direction) and it’s not like we always are around each other.No matter what Gilbert says; or Elizaveta for that matter.Or Mattie.

I drove me and Mattie to school that morning refreshed and ready to continue my plan, my goal for the year, Operation Make Iggy Fall for Me (I like that, has a nice ring to it…plus calling it an ‘operations’ makes it sound more official), only wondering slightly why I wasn’t driving Iggy as well.He’d called me that morning and said left a message saying he had to go in early for something…it was early, I only half listened to the message; it wasn’t that weird, he went to school early all the time.Still, I had a strange feeling, like a Spidey-sense, that not all was right with my Iggy.

“I’m just saying he sounded weird is all.”

Mattie looked at me and huffed as he got out of my truck, not even waiting for me to turn off the engine before he was out the door and slamming it shut.Stupid Mattie.You’re not supposed to take your seat belt off until the car is completely turned off!How’s he going to pass his driving test if he can’t even remember that?He’s not, that’s how…and he wonders why I continue to be way more awesome than him.

“Hey, wait until I turn the engine off!”

Mattie huffed again (really, my baby brother is adorable, trying to seem all tough just makes you want to hug him) and adjusted his bag, giving me an undeserved glare.“Al, if you’re THAT worried about Arthur just go see him!You’re driving me crazy with the constant Arthur talk!”

“I wasn’t—it’s not constant.”Well…maybe it is.I can’t help it, I have to stay focused!What’s the point of having Operation Make Iggy fall for Me if I don’t take it seriously?“He just sounded weird this morning, that’s all I was saying.Don’t need to bite my head off, Mattie.”

He looks suitably scolded and gives me a small, apologetic smile, shaking his head as he waited for me to catch up to him; gotta love Mattie, say the right words and it’s like flipping off the switch to his anger.“Sorry…and I know you’re worried and all but come on, Al.You’re acting kind of, I don’t know, like mother-henish.I know you want to let him know your feelings this year but don’t go overboard with it….constantly asking after him and talking about him is going to freak him out.”

I hadn’t really thought of that…I supposed the little brother had a point.

“Just tone it down…before you drive me or Gil crazy.Talk to Elizaveta, she’ll indulge you.”

“Indulge him in what?”I looked to the side as we walked into the school and grinned at the bushy brown hair head of Elizaveta Hedevary, possibly the weirdest, but funniest girl in school (I say funniest because halfway through sophomore year she came to school with a big frying pan everyday to ward off all the guys who kept trying to ask for her number…she’s got very nice, uh assets, if you get what I mean).

“In talking about Arthur incessantly,” Mattie replied.He gave me a smirk and I decided that I really need to cut down on the time my brother spends with Gilbert while I’m busy with Arthur; the guys a bad influence.Though, Francis, the other alternative, isn’t much better…maybe Mattie just needs new friends.“He’s driving me and Gil crazy…and he’d probably drive Arthur crazy too, if he had to listen about himself constantly.”

“Oh don’t be a poop, Alfred’s in love!He’s allowed to wax on about his beloved and pine when he’s in another’s arms!You need to read more books, Matthew, it’s all in there!”Elizaveta got that starry-eyed expression she always gets when talking about her romance novels before she gave me a dirty grin.“Tell me everything!”

It was way less appealing to talk to Elizaveta about Arthur than it was Mattie or Gilbert; she always got this crazy look in her eyes whenever my love life, or lack of one currently.When I had briefly, and unsuccessfully, tried to date Kiku Honda to get over Arthur (during his ‘Francis stage’) she had practically hounded me about what we did when we were alone and kept trying to catch us doing something on film.Surprisingly, Kiku still speaks to me after that…I suspect because he shares my deep, abiding love for all things Mecha.When Gilbert told her, when he shouldn’t have and I still kind of blame him for telling her, about the Arthur problem, she got even more fanatic.Still, she fully supports my mission and is pretty fun when not camping out under your bed (unfortunately, not exaggerating).

“It’s nothing, ‘Liz, just whining to Mattie.”Matthew rolled his eyes at me again and mouthed ‘coward,’ which again, was totally not deserved.“Arthur just seemed in a weird mood, is all.”

Elizaveta looked disappointed but before she could respond, Gilbert met up with us in the entry hall and draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him.She snorted at him and hit him in the shoulder, hard, when he gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek; Gilbert hit her back but stubbornly kept his arm around her shoulders.Mattie looked at me and then at the two of them, probably wondering why these two weren’t dating yet.Those two are gonna end up either married or murdering each other…can’t really decide which is more likely.He gave Mattie a friendly grin before leering at me, a sure sign that he was going to start talking about the Arthur problem.

“What was that I heard, Hero?Bemoaning about ickle-Arthur’s prickly demeanor this morning?”

“Be nice, you overgrown toad!Alfred’s in unrequited love, he’s allowed to be distraught!”

“I’m really not THAT upset…”

“Hush!You should be more considerate of his feelings!”I hated it when she told me to hush, like I’m a kid or something.Stupid girls…happy I don’t like ‘em.Though Iggy can sure nag like a girl sometimes.

“But I am, _muffin_.Wouldn’t our love-struck fool like to know that at this moment his cuddle-bear is having a rather spectacular fight with his Spanish bastard outside the student council room right now?”

I didn’t wait around to hear anymore.I threw my bag at Mattie and sprinted down the halls, dodging other students with the awesome reflexes that being a soccer star gets you (though I did send Tino spinning into his locker, but he’s a tough little guy, I’m sure he’s fine).When I finally got to the student council room, there was already a small crowd gathering outside, which included a few of Arthur’s exes, a few other student council members, and a couple of teachers who looked like they didn’t really know how to ask their student body president to stop screaming.Not that I’d blame ‘em…Iggy can be pretty scary when he really wants to (he used to scare the crap outta me as kid on Halloween…not anymore though…yeah totally not anymore).And he wanted to now; Antonio’s only saving grace was that he wasn’t backing down, but he did look guilty about something.

I sidled up to Ludwig, Arthur’s reliable class Treasurer where he was staring at the whole scene with equal amounts interest and worry, and his ever present buddy, Feliciano, was bouncing next to him, looking all worried.I tapped him and tilted my head at the scene before I asked what was going on quietly...not that I really needed to bother, Arthur and Antonio were being loud enough to cover any other conversations.But, for all their yelling, I couldn’t really tell what they were fighting about…Arthur just kept throwing crap at Antonio and insulting him, his mother, his future children while Antonio was shouting back in Spanish and kept saying how he couldn’t help it and he was in love.I would have felt really unhappy at that but Arthur didn’t look happy with the declaration either…which was weird.Arthur’s a closet sap, he loves all that romantic stuff.

“Lud, what the hell’s going on?”

Ludwig glanced over at me before he heaved a big sigh…Ludwig also likes to act like he’s an old man opposed to a 17 year old; he and Arthur get along great.“Nothing good.Making a scene like that…though I suppose Kirkland’s anger is warranted.”

Ludwig hardly ever condoned someone’s bad behavior.I was about to ask him what he meant and why it was warranted when Antonio answered it for me.

“Arturo!I cannot excuse what I have done but I cannot help who my heart has chosen to love!”

“Oh, and you’ve just suddenly come to that conclusion, have you?Just suddenly been struck by the notion that because you’re ‘in love’ you can admit that you’ve been buggering around behind my bloody back?!And that I’m supposed to _understand_ why and _forgive_ you?Christ, you’re an even bigger sanctimonious bastard than I thought!”

“Arturo—”

“Don’t fucking call me that you twat!You lied to me, for months, and made a fool out of me…you don’t get to call me that!And fucking hell, with Lovino?!So not only have you been lying to me for months and fucking around while you preached about how much you _cared_ for me, but all those times you came to student council sessions under the pretense of ‘needing to be with me’ it was just a ruse so you could meet with my bloody Secretary behind my back?!And we both know the only bleeding reason you even thought to mention all this to me is because Santos* spotted you two on the soccer field and told me!Don’t try to make it better by saying you’re in love, as if that makes this whole bollixed up situation all right!”

Oh…well shit.That explains why Feliciano is so upset, Lovino’s his twin…and that also explains why Ludwig looks like his head his about to explode, and why Lovino looks like he either wants to tackle Antonio or sink into the floor.I know I feel like wanting to punch Antonio in the face, stupid soccer championship be damned, but I just clenched my fist tight and stayed still.Arthur could handle this, and probably should.But maybe I’d kick Antonio in the shins later on at practice, or maybe in the face.

After what Antonio said next, probably because he was a little embarrassed and Lovino looked so miserable, I decided the face was the best option.“You can hate me, if you wish, Arthur, but do you know why I met with Lovino?Because _you_ cannot fully give yourself to anyone or anything apart from your damn council and eventually, I, and everyone else, get tired of waiting for you!At least with Lovino, he is insulting me out of genuine affection, not because I could make him look bad or because my shirt is un-tucked.It is real and _he_ is real!”

There was that kind of stunned, hushed silence after Antonio spat out those last words, the kind where people are too shocked to say anything and to afraid that if they do, all the tension in that silence will get dropped onto them.Arthur looked even angrier, but there was a flush of red dusting his cheeks at having his faults and failed past relationships flung back in his face where everyone could see.I’d never felt as angry at someone before as how I felt toward Antonio for putting that look on Arthur’s face.Lovino seemed to have had enough of the whole fight and stormed off in an embarrassed and angry huff, Antonio hurrying after and leaving my poor Iggy fuming and alone in the hall way.He glared at everyone staring at him (which made most back up a foot…I tell ya, he can be pretty scary when he puts his mind to it) as the morning bell began to ring.

“Well?Don’t you lot of classes you should be going to?”He said it in such a low, dangerous tone, completely different from his usual bluster, that everyone, teachers included, immediately began chatting loudly about stupid stuff and wandering off.A few spared him last looks before hurrying off to class.

“Ve, ve, Ludwig, do you think he’ll be okay?Should I make him pasta?I can put a note on it so he thinks it’s from Lovi!”

“Hush!I’m sure pasta is the last thing he needs!Get to class before you’re late.”Ludwig spared Feliciano a soft look, which cheered up the glum expression on the little guy’s face before he skipped off down to class…yeah, skipped.It’s like yin and yang with the twins, Feliciano is all sunshine and pasta while Lovino is all brimstone and Italian cuss words.Ludwig glanced at me and then Arthur before nodding slightly and leaning close to murmur so Arthur wouldn’t hear.“I’ll inform Attendance that you’ll both be late for 1st period, helping the president with a project.”

Man, gotta love the guy, even if he does stress out easily; he always knows how to take care of a bad situation.

Arthur was still standing outside the student council room, hands clenched tight, face flushed, and a really sad look in his eyes that made me want to hug him tight and never let go.I didn’t though, because what I wanted didn’t really matter, it was what Arthur needed…and right now, he needed the roof.He didn’t notice when I approached him but he did notice me grab his arm and start yanking him down the hall towards the gym; he didn’t struggle at first, looking too surprised to do anything, but once we were outside, he started digging in his feet and furrowing his huge eyebrows.

“Get the fuck off me, Jones!Let go!”

Ah…last names; always a good sign that the following discussion wasn’t gonna be fun.Lucky for Arthur I’m, and I quote, “an obstinate bastard who can never let well enough alone.”Not sure what obstinate means, but I’m sure I am.“No.You need to cool off a bit, shout out that anger in a non-classroom setting.You don’t want to make Professor Helena start having a nervous tick, now do you?”

“I don’t give a fuck, now let me go!”

“Nope, sorry _Kirkland_ , I don’t think I will.It’d be un-heroic if I just let you rampage on the rest of the student population.”

“Rampage?Un-heroic?I’m not some bloody monster, you prat!”Oh, I beg to differ.When he glares and huffs and his nostrils flare like that, he does look pretty monstrous…a ridiculously cute monster, but monster still the same.

I ignored the rest of his struggles (if he really wanted to, he could easily get out of my grip, so I know he’s only struggling because he feels like he should) and walked us up the stairs in the gym, stairs that Arthur showed me when I first started at Hetalia Academy and we got over that dumb fight in middle school, stairs that led to the roof and overlooked the grounds of the school.I let go of him when we walked through the door, remembering to prop the door open with aspare cinderblock we keep up here since the door only opens from the inside, totally stupid design, let me just say.He glared at me and stomped over to the ledge of the roof, sitting down moodily and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, we’re up here.What’s next on your brilliant, delinquent plan?”He narrowed his eyes at me as I walked up and plopped down beside him, flashing him a big smile.“You better not be planning on launching water balloons filled with pudding from up here again!Professor Amut still has an aversion to chocolate pudding from that incident of yours.”

“First off, it was Gilbert who thought of that, not me, and second nope, no pudding balloons today!Just thought it’d be nice to do since we’re gonna be late to first anyways.It’s been awhile since we’ve been up here, you know, just you and me.”I ducked my head to the side and tried not to worry about how corny that probably sounded…or how my stupid ears were getting red.

Arthur looked at me for a second, kinda like he was deciding whether he wanted to yell at me some more or give me the silent treatment.He didn’t do either though; just sighed heavy and frowned at the ground, clenching his hands together.“If this is—I don’t want pity from you because of—I don’t want it.”

“It’s not pity.”And it wasn’t, not really.Yeah, I felt bad for Arthur; more than bad, I felt terrible that he and Antonio had split up the way they had (definitely not the way I would have planned) and that the entire school would know all about it by the time we wandered off to second period.But that wasn’t why I dragged him up here (ok it wasn’t the ONLY reason).Sometimes, Arthur lets himself get too worked up about stuff he can’t control, and when he does, he gets more cranky and sulky than normal, which leads to him making a bit of an ass out of himself (I still shudder remembering the time he got shit-faced after bombing, of all things, a history exam…not a good night).When he gets like that, like how he is now, it’s best to give him a bit of perspective, let him clear his head before he works himself up.

“No?”He still doesn’t believe me, as usual.

“Nope.”

“Then we’re effectively skipping class for no purpose?”

“I guess we are!Lucky it’s just English for me.”

“Don’t scoff at the subject just because you can’t wrap you thick skull around how to use proper grammar!”He glared at me as I smiled back at him and eventually, his words echoed back in his head and he gave a small chuckle…because really, my ‘poor grammar’ is pretty silly reason to get all worked up over.I know how to use a period and an exclamation point, what do I need the others for?I laughed back, not too loud though because Arthur doesn’t laugh often and I like to enjoy hearing it when he does.That came off slightly creepy but it’s not like I follow him around just waiting for him to laugh or anything; I just enjoy the surprise when it happens.

“My grammar is awesome.”

“You’re hopeless.”

He spares me another smile but it’s sadder this time and he sighs again, looking back at the ground, his hands not clenched anymore but tapping nervously against the cement.Well, I guess there’s no help for it but just to ask.“Do you wanna talk about it?”

He doesn’t respond right away.“…you heard most of it.I saw you nearly run into Ludwig.Most of what happened at first was just us yelling at one another and that-that tomato-bastard trying to make me _understand_ why he felt the need to bugger Lovino behind my back.”

“Yeah well…I can kick him in practice if you want.”I gave him a mock serious look which made him smirk a little.

“We need the bastard to beat Blue Field Academy this year…I refuse to lose to those twats again because of this.”He sighed again but this time it was less sad and more frustrated; he ran a hand through his hair and tugged it a bit.It was messier when he was done, but I loved it when his hair looked like that.“I just—I thought that, despite our problems, he was happy.”

I really wanted to just pull him into a hug and tell him that Antonio was an idiot for not being happy with him and that he was stupid for hurting him like he had and that it killed me to hear how he said he thought they were happy with that damn lost tone of voice.But I didn’t.This—this wasn’t the right time to tell Arthur how awesome I’d be for him and how great we’d be as a couple and that I freaking love him and have since I jumped off my damn roof.He had really liked Antonio and if I—I didn’t want to be a rebound, the guy that Arthur decided to be with to make Antonio angry or jealous, and I know Iggy…that’s what I’d be if I said anything.I really want him to be with me because he _wants_ to be with me as much as I want to be with him.

Jeez…unrequited love sucks.

Instead of doing what I wanted, I took his hand, which did make him blush a little and that made me feel a bit less horrible, and gave him my brightest smile.He’s too upset to notice it’s a little strained.“Happy or not, he was a dick to do that to you.You’re a great guy, Iggy, and if he was too blind to see it, that’s his problem, not yours.”

Arthur shouldn’t have to worry whether a guy will accept his anger, his temper, his moody tantrums and proper persona; he shouldn’t have to wonder if his responsibilities, his weird fascination with unicorns and fairies, his eyebrows or any other part of his appearance he’s nervous about, will drive someone away.Because a guy who truly cares about him would accept that as all part of him because he wouldn’t be Iggy without it…that may be a reason why after almost ten years I still won’t let him go…because I haven’t seen anyone who will and I know I already do.

He’s not perfect…but he’s as darn close as you can get for me.And maybe combined with my awesomeness, we could be perfect.

Okay, maybe too sappy.

I squeezed his hand before I let it go.The bell for the end of first period rang, meaning our rooftop moment was at an end and I got up as he practically shot off the cement like there was a firecracker under it (a kid he used to baby-sit used to prank him with that all the time).He was still flushed looking, but the anger and embarrassment from the fight with Antonio wasn’t right here in his eyes anymore, so mission accomplished!Like there was any doubt, hero after all.We didn’t say anything as we walked down the stairs and I was proud that even if people were staring at Arthur as we walked back towards the student council room for our stuff (I’m sure Mattie dropped my bag off there for me), he didn’t let it get to him.After grabbing our stuff I gave him another smile and promised to meet him for lunch before I started off towards my physics class (because even if I don’t like English, it doesn’t mean I’m dumb).

He grabbed my arm and cleared his throat before I got far though, his fingers wrapped around my elbow and his cheeks flushed a little bit.Man…I really wanted to kiss him.“Alfred I just wanted to—I mean to say that, well, you…”He took a deep breath and looked up at me, green sparking a bit in something I couldn’t figure out but still made my stomach do little flip-flops.And he smiled.“Thank you, Alfred, for earlier.”

It took me a second to work the words out of my throat, but I gave him a smile, a one-armed hug, and managed.“Anytime, Iggy.”

I walked to class with a bit of a bounce to my step.Unrequited love might suck, but it fills you up with hope too, every now and then when you least expect it.

 

******

 

Even though things on the soccer team were a little weird after the whole break-up fall-out, we ended up winning our soccer championship.It was an awesome game and, in true hero fashion, I scored the winning goal off an assist from Vash, finally beating those smug jerks at Blue Field.I remember how happy everyone from school looked…especially Arthur, who had cheered and practically tackled Santos to the ground when we won with more enthusiasm than anyone else.There had been a really intense weekend-long party at Gilbert’s house in celebration (his parents are way cool and don’t care if he has parties as long as he doesn’t trash the house and he pays for their date night…in this case date weekend I guess), and while I don’t remember all of it, I know I had fun and was officially the school’s hero.Note to self though, never, NEVER challenge stupid Ivan to a drinking game because he will win…especially if he plays with vodka.

I’m not sure how things on Arthur’s end went, what with Lovino on the council and everything, but it must’ve been ok because Lovino hadn’t been kicked off or anything; I know that he was handling Antonio by pretending he didn’t exist and spending nearly every waking moment he wasn’t busy with council stuff, and sometimes even when he was, with me.I am not gonna lie, I didn’t mind his coping mechanism at all.Though I think it was starting to bug Mattie and Gilbert…I told them to deal because of Operation Date Iggy (it had been renamed by Liz…she said the last name, which was totally fine, was to cumber-something) and it wasn’t like they weren’t Arthur’s friends too.Gilbert took to spending a lot of time with Roderich and Francis.

I had told all three about why I hadn’t confessed my undying love on top of the gym roof, nearly making Elizaveta have a fit in the process, and while they all understood, they couldn’t get why I still hadn’t said anything now that prom was coming up and with it, the end of the school year.To be honest, I don’t even know why I can’t tell him…it’s freaking me out that he’s going to be going to college soon and I’ll still be stuck here, and even if the college he’s looking at isn’t that far from Hetalia Academy, and he’ll probably be down to visit his family and mine often, he’s still going to be in _college_.But…I just can’t do it; it never seems like the right time and I really don’t want to pressure him into being with me (because of all his stress from council stuff and school that IS how he’ll take it) or him think I’m asking him to prom to go as friends.

That doesn’t mean I’ve given up though, because a hero never gives up!

“Alfred?Alfred, blast you, will you ever pay attention when I’m talking to you?!”

I jerk out of my thoughts and look over sheepishly at Arthur, who’s glaring at me in annoyance over my lack of response to what kind of streamers they should use to decorate the entrance to prom.See?I still listened…it’s just that this is the bazillionth prom question he’s asked me since I got here…it’s driving me bonkers.And I tell him so.

“Iggy, does it really matter between light blue and regular blue?This is like the bazillionth question you’ve asked me since I got here!When you asked if I could help you with some prom stuff after school today I just thought you wanted me to carry the heavy boxes around for you…”

“Don’t pout, you ungrateful brat!I spent all last week helping you study for your Literature test, this is the least you can do.And I’ve hardly asked you more than 20 questions.”

“Yeah, but each question about prom decorations counts for like a million normal questions on the boredom scale!”

“Well, if it’s such a burden for you to point at a choice of colored streamers, then by all means, go on.Forgive me for trying to make sure this year’s prom isn’t covered in pink everywhere!”I shudder with him in memory…Feliks, the old student council president last year really, REALLY liked pink.It was like Pepto-Bismal threw up in the hotel we’d rented.

“All right, don’t get your knickers in a twist, jeez.I like the light blue.”I smile at him and pick up the light blue streamer, waving it around in his face.“It’ll look nice with all the other blue and silver decorations you’ve picked out.”

“Not too Winter Wonderland?”

“Nah…it’ll look cool.Especially when you have the other half of the place all done up in red and orange and yellow!”Prom’s theme this year is Fire and Ice.It’ll look so cool, way cooler than “Pink Paradise” from last year.

“All right then, light blue it is.”He made some notes in his notebook before giving me a grateful smile.“I know this all seems quite pointless to you, but I want it to look brilliant.Leave the next president something to live up to, you know.”

“Maybe a little pointless, but it’ll be cool to tell people I helped make the prom awesome this year!”

He rolled his eyes at me but was still smiling.“As if you hadn’t enough adoring fans in this school already, Alfred.”

“A hero can never have too many fans!”But they really only ever want one.

“Surely not.”He gave a small chuckle before giving me one of those looks he’s been giving me more of lately.Exasperated affection, Mattie called it…whatever it is I love them.

I don’t want to jinx it, because it could be that I just have been in unrequited love for so long I’m starting to see ‘signs’ that Arthur may finally be starting to get it in nothing just because I want to, but lately, like the last few weeks (even though Mattie says it’s been going on since the championship game), Arthur’s been acting a little differently.Not really with me, as he’s still the same Iggy as usual, but it’s other things that are striking me as out of character for him.For one, he hasn’t dated, like at all, since he and Antonio broke up, which was almost two months ago now…he hasn’t gone that long without dating someone since he was 13.Second, he hasn’t shown any interest to date anyone…even though others have asked.Thirdly, and even though I said I didn’t mind it, and I don’t, he spends all this time with me.

And when he’s with me, sometimes, I think I catch him looking at me with a puzzled look on his face, like I’m some sort of crossword puzzle (he likes those more than jigsaw puzzles) and he just realized a way to ‘solve’ me.It’s kinda weird.Or he’ll look like he wants to ask something or say something, but then he decides not to and starts talking about normal stuff again, like school work and his cooking (which he insists is not toxic sludge, but I know otherwise).And sometimes, sometimes when I catch him looking at me, he’ll blush and began to fluster adorably…you’re probably thinking, Alfred, are you stupid?It’s obvious he’s realizing how awesome you are and that he’s been in love with you for years and just didn’t realize it.But again, I REALLY do not want to jinx it.

Maybe unrequited love also makes you a bit wary of the idea that it might not be unrequited anymore.Great, there’s another reason as to why it’s so damn awful.He begins to gather up his winning decoration choices and notebooks, signaling that he’s done for the night on prom prep; I help him gather up the heavier stuff.

“Do you need a ride home?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“You live like three houses down, Arthur.I don’t think it’s that out of the way,” I tease him.

“Still…you don’t have to.”

“Like I’d make you walk home with all this crap.”

Instead of yelling at me for calling his carefully picked decorations ‘crap,’ he gave me another one of those weird looks where I can’t really tell what he’s thinking about before he bit his lip and mumbled something sounding like ‘I suppose.’It’s later than normal, almost five, so there’s no one really left around school as we walk out to my truck, and even though the silence is kinda weirder than normal, I don’t say anything.The drive back is equally as quiet and weird and it’s almost a relief when I pull up in front of Arthur’s house; I hope that tomorrow he’ll get over whatever I said that put him in this mood, I honestly don’t know what it was but I’m sure he blames me.

“Do you want a ride to school or are you going early?”

“I—Alfred, can I ask you something?”

I set down the heavier box of decorations on his porch and look at him.He’s set down his box as well and his keys are already in the door, but he’s turned from them and is staring at me, nervous energy practically spilling off him.It’s making me nervous.I tilt my head and smile though and just nod my head.“Sure, what’s up?”

He stared at me some more, which was kinda getting creepy to be honest, before he asked it.“Alfred…do you love me?”

Aw shit.“Wh-what?”Damn it, Alfred, don’t stutter!“I, uh…of course I love you Iggy!You’re my best friend and—”

“No. Do you _love_ me, Alfred.”He’s stepped closer to me, his eyes closed off but watching me expectantly.Well hell…guess there’s nothing for it.”

“Um, yeah…I do.How did you—?”

“Francis.How long?”

That damn bastard.“I dunno, awhile I guess.When were you talking to Francis?”

“He cornered me last week, how long is awhile, Alfred?”

“What does it matter?I mean, it’s not like I kept track or anything…just kinda happened.”I can’t help it, some anger slips into my voice…I’m going to kill that jerk, he completely ruined everything, the whole Operation!“Listen, it doesn’t matter, I mean, I won’t let it get in the way of our friendship or anything, I never have, have I?It’s just this thing that I—”

I never got to finish my nervous rambling because Arthur placed a hand behind my neck and tugged me down, kissing me softly on his porch like he’d been doing it for years.I know people say the fireworks and sparks and explosions when you first kiss someone are all bullshit, but I saw colors and I felt sparks and was so nervous I felt like I could explode so it’s not completely made-up.Or maybe you just get them when it’s someone you really love who’s kissing you, because then it’s like all your dreams have come true at once and you feel like you can do anything and be anything in that moment.And the only way to describe how that feels is an explosion of happiness and relief and you really do see colors and feel sparks where you didn’t before.Arthur stepped closer and placed a hand on my hip, his tongue flicking out and teasing my still unresponsive and surprised lips.

I snapped out of it, because what the hell was I doing NOT responding, and wrapped my arms around him and tugged him closer to me, yanking him onto his toes as I kissed him back, hoping I wasn’t too bad at it, because he was freaking awesome at kissing.He breathed in sharp through his nose and the hand at my neck grabbed tighter; my hands felt the hard, smooth planes of his body beneath his shirt…it was like one of those movie kisses.The only thing that would’ve made it even better would’ve been rain…and maybe some U2 music playing in the background.

When we finally leaned away from each other, still holding on and still tasting the other in the small space between us, I smiled down at him and drifted my hands up to cup his face and lean my forehead against his.I tried to think of something to say, something to capture how happy I was that he had kissed me, that he had made that relieved noise when I kissed him back, how he was looking at me like that now that the kiss was over, but couldn’t find anything…maybe I should work a bit harder in English.

Arthur, though, was always really good at English.“Six weeks, three days and 15 hours…that’s how long I’ve known that I’m completely, utterly, and hopelessly nutters for you, you daft moron.Though…I-I suspect I’ve actually been in love with you for quite a bit longer.”

He looks so wonderful, embarrassed and bright, certain and sheepish, as if he’s telling me and hoping I don’t mind how stupid he’s been for so long and how sorry he is that he’s made me wait but happy that I did wait for so long.I couldn’t care less…who cares if I had to wait if I have him now?It was totally worth it.“I love you too, Arthur…kinda always have.You’re my Lois Lane, you know.”

He blinked up at me and furrows his brows in a way that makes me want to kiss them. I think he could do anything and it’ll always make me want to kiss him.“Excuse me?Lois Lane?”

“The Lois Lane to my Superman, duh!”

He blinks some more before he shakes his head and leans against me, laughing before he kisses me again.“You’re a bloody nutter.You know that?”

“Yeah, but I’m your nutter.”

“Yes…yes you are.”

“So…want to go to prom with me?”

“I suppose I could manage that.”

“Good...I guess I should head home.”

Arthur trailed his hands down my arms before taking my hands and giving them a squeeze and giving me another smile.“I suppose you should…I know you haven’t started that history paper yet.”

I smiled and gave him a small, kinda shy kiss on his cheek before stepping away because I know if I didn’t now, I probably wouldn’t be able to later.“Ok, I’ll see you later?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Yeah, right.Night, Iggy.”He heard the ‘I love you’ in there…don’t want to say it out loud too much so soon.

“G’night, Alfred.”I hear it back.

I bounced back to my truck , throwing up my arms and cheering to the now night sky, to Arthur’s amusement, before I got in my truck.He was still on the porch when I glanced back up, smiling at me in that gentle way he did when he never thought I wasn’t looking, I wave at him and he blushes bright before shooing me away down the block.Yep, still my Iggy, and I don’t want him any other way.Finally mine…and I’m finally his.

As I drove home, I gave thanks to Superman and Lois Lane, to Mattie, to Elizaveta and Kiku and Gilbert, to Antonio and Lovino, to Francis even and to unrequited love.They’d all gotten me Arthur after all, seemed the least I could do.

 

 _Finis.         
  
  
*****  
  
*_Santos = Portugal


End file.
